The Academy life: of Sam carter
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: What if Sam, Janet and Kathryn O'Neill went to the academy together. would it affect Jack and Sams relationship. WARNING: MAJOR SJ SHIPPING. RATED T just in case CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN CHAP1 up & BETA-ED thanks Iris aka UNPUTDOWNABLE
1. Chapter 1

**The Academy life of Sam Carter**

**By cinderella2122**

**What if Sam, Janet and Kathryn O'Neill went to the academy together. Would it affect Jack and Sams relation ship?**

**WARNING: MAJOR SJ SHIPPING. RATED T just in case. May contain sexual references, drug use and mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have and never will.**

**A/N: I wrote this story like two years ago and now that I look back at it I think the basic idea was good, but the story was shit and rushed so I am re-writing the whole thing! **

Eighteen-year-old Sam Carter sat in her dad's truck looking at the building in front of her.  
"You okay kiddo?" asked her father as Sam was just sitting there staring. "Sammie?" he asked again after a silent pause.

"I'm scared." Sam admitted.

"It's okay honey you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"I don't think I can do it daddy." Jacob Carter looked over at his daughter, partly surprised that she called him Daddy - she hadn't called him that since she was thirteen - and partly surprised that she didn't have full confidence in herself like she had only hours before.

"Oh sweetie you can do it. You are going to blow them away."

"What if I can't do it? What if I fail? I could never forgive myself if I disappointed you."

"Sammie, you could never disappoint me! And you will never fail, because as long as you believe in it, you can do anything. "

"Really, do you think so?"

"Yes, Sammie, you can! Now let's get you out of this car. Because I really have to go. I have a briefing in an hour. Sorry sweetie."

"Yes dad." Sam got out of the passenger side of the car and went around to the back seat to grab her bags. She said goodbye to her father before he had to leave. Sam was still standing outside the Air Force Academy with her bags at her feet waving to her father as he drove away.

Just then, a petit auburn haired girl walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Janet Frasier." She said happily.

"Hi, Sam Carter." Sam smiled at the bouncy girl. A tall girl with dark brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes walked up behind her.

"Hey Jan. Who's this?" The girl asked.

"Oh, this is Sam Carter, Sam this is Kathryn O'Neill. We met on the buss coming up here." Sam smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam said politely.

"You too." Kathryn said with a smile. "And it's Kat." She laughed, Sam joined her, and Janet joined in to.

Twenty minutes later in the Academy chapel, Sam, Janet and Kat sat listening to the general of the academy. He was telling them about the rules of the curfew. After that they group of new cadets where split up into groups and given their dorm room numbers and keys.

Sam and Kat ended up sharing a dorm and Janet was three dorms down.

"So… which side do you want?" Sam asked Kat. Kat shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me. I guess I'll have this side." She said, dumping her bags on the bed closest to the door.

"Ok," Sam said, as she crossed the room to the bed near the window. This side was more private - you could barely see it from the door. Sam dumped her Bags on her bed and started unpacking. She pulled out her pillows, after throwing the ones the academy provided under the bed. She did the same with the sheets and quilt. She then pulled out her sheets and quilt, made her bed, and started unpacking her clothes into the drawers at the end of her bed. She pulled out her laptop, CD player and CD case. She finished putting her stuff around her side of the room.

A couple of weeks later they were sitting in their dorm studying, when Kat turned off the stereo and spoke.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to dinner at my brothers place. Just some family thing. I was thinking you could come and keep the sanity in the house." Sam looked at her for a moment. "So what do you think?"

"Oh… If it's a family thing, I'm sure your brother is only expecting family."

"If it makes you feel any better, I will call him to tell him that I am bringing a friend. I asked Jan if she could come ,so the three of us could hang out, but she is going to her auntie's place tonight."

"Um… well if it's ok it would be great." Kat jumped up and down screaming before she hugged Sam.

"I have three brothers and a tom boy sister, and I don't really get along with my sister. My parents can't make it so I would be the only sane person… well semi-sane person. Anyways, we better get ready. We have to be there at five and its four now."

"What do I wear?" Sam asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, whatever. It doesn't really matter. I can help you, if you like."

"That would be appreciated."

An hour and a half later the girls sat in Kats black Impala, which her brother had left at the academy for her, on the way to Kat's brother's house. They pulled in at the curb in front of a small house. There were already four cars on the drive way and lawn.

Sam was wearing a pair of firm jeans and a band shirt, with a pair of cherry Doc Martins. Kat was wearing a short black and grey striped strapless dress, with dark blue jeans, and converse high tops.

"So, you are sure I look okay?" Sam asked, looking down at herself.

"Sam, you look hot, okay! So just stop worrying about how you look and have fun."

"Okay." Sam said, as Kat range the door bell. A tall man with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, obviously one of Kat's brothers, answered the door.

"Hey Kitty-Kat," he said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Jack!" she said, pulling away from her brothers' embrace. "This is my friend Sam."

He looked over at her and thought 'she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; she is probably so stupid...

"Hi," Sam said with a smile. Jack was stuck, breathless and speechless, with her smile.

"Get a grip, Jack," Kat laughed as she pushed passed him and pulled Sam into the house too.

"Well, that was my brother Jack." she said as they moved through the house. She got out to the back yard where six people were sitting on deck chairs out in the yard. "Hey guys," Kat sung as she sat down in one of the men's laps.

"Hey kitty-Kat… Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh guys, this is my room mate Sam. Sam this is my brother Lindsey and his girl friend Danielle." She pointed to one of the guys and the girl sitting on his lap.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Hi!" Sam smiled.

"This is Lindsey's twin Chris, or Christina." Kat said pointing to the girl sitting next to Lindsey.

"Hi," she said cheerily.

"Hi."

"My brother Matt and his fiancée Julia".

"Hi, great to meet you," Julia smiled.

"Hi, you too."

"This is my boyfriend Cole."

"Hi," he said squeezing Kat's waist.

"Hi." Sam said again feeling kind of awkward.

Just then Jack walked in.

"Anyone want a beer?" He asked, standing in the doorway. "Or I have white wine."

"Sure…" Chris, Lindsey, Matt, Danielle, Cole and Kat answered. Jack smiled and turned to Sam.

"Soda?" He asked.

"Actually could I have a beer to?" Jack looked at her.

"I'm not gonna have one of your parents or a brother or sum' in' on my back for giving you a beer, am I? The only reason Kat gets beer is coz If I don't, she'll just drink Coles. So there is no point in trying to stop her."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Sam smiled again and Jack just went into the kitchen.

_Backyard…_

Sam was feeling very awkward so she just sat there, silently sipping at her beer.

"So Sam, what are you majoring in?" Matt's fiancée Julia asked.

"Um… Astrophysics."

"Oh yeah, that sounds interesting." All the sudden Julia jumped, causing Sam to jump.

"Are you ok?" both Sam and Matt asked.

"Oh yeah, the baby kicked that's all." Sam smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"30 weeks, it's almost over."

Sam smiled. "She's kicking again do you want to feel?"

Sam smiled again.

"Yes," Sam exclaimed as she jumped up and walked over to Julia. Julia put Sam's hand, where the baby's foot was, which made Sam giggle slightly and smile more. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not yet, I was thinking Cayenne for a girl. But Matt doesn't like it." Sam giggled.

"I remember when my brother and his wife where trying to agree on names for there twins. I had to intervene a couple of times Lucy tried to kill him. She was still pregnant and waddling, and Mark was so scared - it was so funny. They ended up choosing one each." Sam babbled.

Sam was sitting on the floor in front of Julia because she couldn't be bothered moving, when Jack and Kat came out with snacks, and a tray of meat for the barbeque.

"Well, campers, lets get the ball on a roll." Jack said, as he walked over to the barbeque and started getting it fired up. Sam stood up and excused her self so she could go talk to Jack.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey."

"So, you're excited about becoming an uncle?"

"Yes, I can't wait till its old enough that I can teach it bad habits." Sam laughed softly causing Jack to smile.

"It feels like I have met you before, your name sounds familiar."

"That's what I thought; it's been driving me mad all night."

"Really?" Sam asked curiously.

"What is your last name?"

"Oh, Carter." Jack dropped the piece of stake he had in his hands.

"As in Colonel Jacob Carter's Samantha Carter?!"

"Yes, I am his daughter. Do you know him?" Sam asked staring at the stake.

"He will be my CO in about a month."

"Oh… was your father in the air force?"

"Yeah, that's where I saw you before. I used to go to base with my dad, you used to sit in one of the scientist's labs pulling things apart. I would have been like eighteen. I used to watch you for hours and you never even saw me."

"I did see you." Sam admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You where the hot kid and I was the nerdy little teen who never went to party's, never hung out with people her own age, and didn't date. And I liked it when you watched me. It meant someone, other then my father, noticed me."

"You where cute."

"No, I wasn't. I had braces, glasses and defiantly no style what so ever."

"What about that beautiful dress you wore to that formal function we had to go to?"

"Which one?"

"You know, the dark blue one with the spaghetti straps. It just about hit the floor. The one you got oil on, fixing Captain Campbell's Motorbike."

"Oh that one. Major McGregor's daughter Lisa took me shopping with dad's credit card."

"Oh."

"I thought Dad was gonna kill me when I got it all dirty. But I had to do something. Or poor Campbell would have been stuck."

"I seem to remember a certain little missy breaking it in the first place."

"I would never…" Jack gave her a look, telling her he knew. "...admit to it." Jack laughed at her. "Well you could have talked to me."

"I couldn't. You where scary! I saw what you did to Jimmy, when he asked you out."

"He tried to feel me up!" Sam told him.

"He did?"

"Yep! He was a perverted little prick."

Just of an hour later, they where all sitting around in deck chairs, but this time they all had plates of food.

Later Sam stood in the kitchen with Jack helping him put away everything.

"So did you have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did actually," Sam smiled. "Your family is really nice, I can't believe you are Kat's brother. Though how come I don't remember Kat?"

"Because my mother and Kat were sort of against the whole military thing. Dad was away a lot and it was hardest for them, so they went to very few military things, like they'd go to his promotions and award ceremonies, but that was it."

"Oh, how did your dad feel about that? My brother hates every thing military related, he wont talk to dad and right now he is angry at me for joining the academy. It tears dad apart."

"Yes, I know what you mean. He hates it, but he accepted it a long time ago."

After they were done cleaning up, they went to find Kat, who was out side saying good bye to Cole.

She waved, as he drove away then went and stood by Sam.

"So Sam, you ready to go?"

"Yes." She turned to Jack. "Well, it was good seeing you again. So you're coming Friday for coffee, right?"

He smiled. "Yes, I will definitely be there! Tell your dad that my dad says hi."

"Will do, see you Friday then."

Jack lent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Kat just stood watching their exchange shocked. "See you later Kat, I'll call you later."

On the drive home Kat spoke first.

"What was that with my brother?" Sam looked confused. "You two were inseparable all night, what was that about?"

"Oh, we just realised that my dad and your dad know each other, they used to work on the same base and Jack and I spent a lot of time on base. He used to train with the guys and I used to hang out in the lab, we were just remembering things, that was all."

"Ok, are you gonna start dating my brother? Because if you are, please do not be all over each other in front of me all the time and please, there will be no sleep over's in our room! I just can't deal with that - it's kind of gross!"

"I am not dating your brother!" Kat smiled softly.

**A/N: So what did you think?? I will continue soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy Life of Sam Carter

Cinderella2122

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but I had school work and stuff to do. The first half of year 11 is brutal. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 2! SORRY BOUT THE MIX UP IN NAMES THIS JONAS WAS ORIGINALLY PETE!**

* * *

Sam sat in her astrophysics lecture doodling on her page. She had already learnt all of the information their 'teacher' was trying to teach them. She was no artist that was for sure, she was just drawing swirls around her neat words that read 'astrophysics is the branch of astronomy that deals with the physics of stellar phenomena'. There was the odd star around it, but mostly just swirls.

By the end of the lesson she had completely tuned out and covered the page with swirls in the several different colored pens she had in her small pencil case. It was Friday and she just wanted to get back to her dorm and change before Jack got there. As soon as the other students in the class started to stand she was down the stairs and out the door. It took her three minutes to reach her dorm instead of the usual five. She already had her clothes ironed and laid out on the bed. So she jumped into the shower quickly washing off the boringly long day, before getting out and blow drying her short hair. She wrapped her towel around herself and quickly applied some light make-up. She pulled on a pair of dark blue, low rise, wide leg jeans, and a tight black 'Coraline' shirt. Just as she was slipping on her purple converse sneakers the door swung open.

"Look who I found," Kat smiled as she pulled Jack into the room. "He said something about a date you two have? I thought you weren't dating my brother?" Sam flushed and turned bright red.

"It's not a date, it's coffee. So Jack, are you ready to go? Kat, you are quite welcome to join us." Sam smiled as Jack's eyes went wide.

"But you wouldn't like it! We will just be talking about the old times that we stalked each other but never actually spoke," he smiled again and took Sam by the elbow. "See ya later, Kitty-Kat."

Sam grabbed her hand bag as he pulled her out the room. Janet was walking down the hall at the same time.

"Hey Jan, this is Kat's brother Jack. He's here for coffee. Jack, this is a really good friend of mine and Kathryn's, Janet Fraser." Janet had been told all about the night at Jack's place by Kat, and so she smirked at them.

"Hi Jack, nice to meet you." They exchanged pleasantries before Janet excused herself to go hang out with Kat.

Jack lead her to his green truck and they drove to a near by coffee shop, where they settled into a corner booth, with their coffee's and cake. "So you're not a chocolate girl?" Sam smiled down at her slice of caramel mud cake.

"I am. I just really like the caramel mud cake here. I found this place about two days after I moved here and I dunno, I come here at least three times a week and have a cappuccino with an extra shot and a slice of this cake." Jack smiled.

"You wanna try this?" he asked, pointing his fork down at his marble mud cake. She nodded softly and he loaded his fork with the smooth gooey cake and lifted it to her lips. She opened her mouth slowly and sucked the cake off the fork. They kept their eye contact the whole time this little manoeuvre was taking place. She moaned slightly as the taste of chocolate swirled around her mouth. "Wow, that's good cake."

The rest of their 'not-a-date' went very well and after their coffee and cake they went for a walk to get rid of some of the calories they had just consumed.

***

Several months later they sat in 'their' booth in the diner. They came here at least twice a week for coffee and cake now.

They sat in a comfortable silence, smiling at each other and not breaking eye contact when someone spoke.

"Samantha Carter is that you?" The moment was broken by a voice Sam knew very well. "It is you, Sammy!"

"Jonas," she groaned. He was not someone she wanted to see again, especially not right now. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a cup of coffee. Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!" He pushed her over slightly on the chair as he slid in next to her.

"Yeah, Jonas, it's been a while, but I'm kind of in the middle of something." It was then that Jonas noticed Jack.

"Oh, Sam who's your, ah, friend?" He looked Jack up and down.

"Jonas, this is Jack O'Neill. Jack, Jonas **Hansen **(I'm sorry for the mix up there this was originally Pete but my BETA thought it was more of a Jonas character, So sorry bout the mix up what can I say I am human… I think?), a friend of my brothers." Jack held out his hand to Jonas who just ignored it.

"Right, you're a little old aren't you? What do you do?"

Sam looked at him. "That was really rude, Jonas!"

"I am a captain in the Air force. What do you do Jonas?" Sam was staring down at her cake.

"I'm a cop. You mean Sammy hasn't told you about me? Sammy, I'm surprised. I am your boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend," Sam growled, "Jonas, we broke up six months ago. You have got to let this go!"

"Sammy, I don't see that as a breakup - more of a recess." Sam was getting angry just with his presence.

"Jonas just go away, I don't want to see you again!"

"Come on Sammy, don't be like that." He touched her thigh and she pulled his hand away sharply, bending his fingers right back. "Don't touch me, Jonas!"

"Look Jonas, I think you should go. Sam doesn't seem to want you around," Jack told Jonas. He stood and motioned for the man to leave.

"I don't want to leave. I think you should leave. Sammy and I have things to talk about."

"She has made it clear she wants you to leave, now you should go," Jack stood over the man looking down at him. "She asked you to leave, and if I hear anything about you even coming near Sam again, we will have a problem. You got that, Jonas?"

Jonas left rather quickly after that. They sat in silence for a few moments. "How long has he been harassing you?" She diverted her eyes, playing with her fingers. "Sam?"

"A couple weeks. He's been calling me, sending me text messages." They sat there for another few moments in silence. "He was a friend of my brothers, a couple of years older than me. He asked me to the prom. I was only a sophomore at the time, but he sounded so desperate, that I went with him."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I don't think anything of it," Jack said, but Sam continued anyway.

"It was fun, the cheer leaders talked to me, that I didn't really understand. Pete was on the football team, it was the only reason he was popular. The other guys on the team thought he was an idiot. We dated for a couple months, then he graduated, and I started my junior year. We hardly saw each other, but when we did he made me feel special, so we kept dating although he was always trying subtly to talk me out of applying for the academy. We had a big fight about half way through senior year. He proposed. I told him 'I'm only seventeen and I didn't want to get tied down yet.' He got mad, told me I had to marry him, and that I wasn't allowed to join the academy."

She paused, took a deep breathe then continued, "I asked him how he was going to stop me? Said I'd already applied and that my dad was good mates with the guy in charge. He knew I was coming. That was when he hit me."

Jacks fists clenched at the last statement. "It was his only opportunity, because I hit him back hard and broke his nose. Two days later I got a call from Jonas's boss telling me my brother had been arrested for assaulting a police officer. Mark did a bit of damage too. I hadn't spoken to Mark for three weeks before that. Since he had moved out, he refused to talk to me, because I applied for the academy. Apparently someone at school heard about it and told his girlfriend."

She wiped a tear away from her face. "He won't talk to me but, he'll beat up someone for me." Jack stood from his seat and slid in next to her, holding her against him.

"That's because he is your brother and he loves you. No matter what you do, you will always be his baby sister and you can never do anything to make him forget that." She looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"How do you know that?" she whispered softly.

"Because I have a baby sister. I could kill Kat sometimes! She drives me insane, but she will always be my baby sister. No matter how old she gets, no matter what she does, I will always think of her as my baby sister, and I will always love her. Just don't tell her I told you that." They both laughed softly.

"You feel better?" She nodded, not breaking their eye contact. Neither were sure who made the first move, but before they knew it, their lips touched softly. Jack hesitated for a moment, but Sam pressed her lips harder onto his. They stayed like that, lips moving softly against each others for what felt like hours, before they hesitantly pulled away.

"Wow," was the first thing Sam said. Her mind was still a puddle of mush and she couldn't think straight. "Yeah, wow!"

***

Jack drove her back to the academy, and walked her to the door. "So can I tell Kat? I mean, I know she's your sister and all, but she's my friend and I kind of like talking to her. I didn't really have friends like that at school."

"You can tell her if you like or we could tell her together," Sam smiled at him and they lent in to kiss when the door swung open.

"Ha, I knew it!" Kat squealed in delight as her brother and friend stood with their faces merely centimetres apart. "Ok, let me get out one thing, 'EW he's my brother how could you like him EW!'" She tried to look disgusted, but she was too happy for them.

Kat invited Janet around for a girls night and they sat around talking, mostly about Sam and Jack. Sam tried to steer them off the subject but they wouldn't bite.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry to say that i will be unable to upload for a while as i am in the middle of school production, have a major English speach due in two days (review and tell me if you can help write a speach on satire, aimed at 15-16 year olds) & then i am going on holidays to visit family over the other side of Australia for two weeks home for three days (one of which is my seventeenth birthday YAY) then off to school snow trip! Very little time to write :( But i will try and update soon after this next 4 weeks.**

**Lot's of Love**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've had this one done for a while now and finally got around to getting it beta-ed! Thank you to my awesome beta Iris! I have hit a spot of writers block and i will probably not upload the next chapter for quite some time. If you have any sugestions for where i should go next feel free to let me know.**

* * *

It had been almost six months since Sam and Jack started officially seeing each other. They had been seeing a lot of each other and had gotten very comfortable together. Jack was ever the gentleman, and always made her laugh.

Sam was lying in bed trying to wake up. They had gone out the night before and not gotten in until late. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head, you know staying out late on a school night is not a good idea," Kat chimed as she came in from the bathroom. Sam muttered something unintelligible before rolling over and trying to hide her head.

"Get up, Sam or you'll miss breakfast." She left the room to go to the mess hall for breakfast while Sam struggled out of bed. She was halfway through getting dressed when her phone rang.

"Sam Carter," she answered as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey." She smiled at the sound of Jacks voice.

"Hi, how are you?"

Kat barged back into the room half an hour later expecting to see Sam still asleep. Instead she found her fully dressed with her bag packed still sitting on her bed, talking on the phone, with a smile which gave away the person on the other end of the line. She rolled her eyes. "You missed breakfast and we are going to be late for defense training."

"Shit," Sam cursed. She grabbed her bag and they headed out the door. "Ok, I have to go. I'm gonna be late for class. I'll see you tonight." Kat looked at her friend. "What?"

"You have got to keep up with your study and you can't do that if you're out every night with my brother."

Sam sighed, knowing full well Kat was right. "I'll tell him tonight that I can only go out on weekends, because you said so." Kat just poked her tongue out at her.

Jack picked her up at seven and they drove out to a bar where they were meeting a couple of his friends. "Jack," Sam said quietly after they had been driving for a few moments, "I think we need to see a little less of each other."

Jack stopped the car on the side of the road. "I thought things were going well. Why didn't you say something if you were unhappy?"

Sam giggled softly before placing a hand on his leg and shook her head softly. "No, I mean, we go out almost every night and I don't get a lot of sleep. Then I fall asleep in class. I think we should limit our dates to Fridays and Saturdays, when it doesn't matter if I sleep in. I am so far behind on work, so I just really need to study and actually do my work."

He sighed and kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's fine as long as I get to see you." She kissed his lips before they pulled out back onto the road.

They slipped into the booth where Jack's friends were sat with their drinks, a beer for Jack and a diet coke for Sam.

"So, this is the famous Sam," one of them called across the table. "I'm captain Greg Bishop." He winked seductively. The guy next to him hit him across the chest.

"Hi," Sam was quieter then usual, "nice to meet you." Jack squeezed her thigh softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This is Carl, Kristy, and Brent. We work together." They sat there drinking for a couple of hours just talking until an older man walked up to them.

"Captain Jack O'Neill," he stopped when he saw who was pressed against Jack's side.

"Sammy!" Jacob Carter yelped at is daughter, "What the hell is this?!"

"Dad, calm down and let me explain!" She took a deep breath. "Would you excuse us." She got up from her seat. "I should handle this," she said quietly to Jack as he went to stand. Jacob led his daughter outside, "Ok, dad - I know what you are thinking…"

"Oh, you know what I'm thinking, do you," Jacob interrupted, "You know what I am thinking seeing that pilot wrapped around my baby girl! I know how boys like him think and I do not want you hurt like that."

"Dad, you don't even know him, he is a military brat like I am. You knew his father Colonel Jon O'Neill. We saw each other around the base when we were kids, and I met his sister first day at the academy. She took me around to his place for dinner one night so she didn't have to hang out with her family alone. We started talking and realized we knew each other, and we just started hanging out. It just happened dad, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. And I like him so much, dad." He was still annoyed. "Come on, dad, just give him a go. He makes me happy!"

"Fine, I will try and accept him, but no promises." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dad, now come on, I will introduce you properly."

They arrived back at the table, which was now empty except for Jack. "Dad, I'd like you to formally meet my boyfriend Jack O'Neill. Jack, my father Jacob Carter." Jack stood and extended his hand to the older man.

"Colonel Carter, it's an honor to meet you again, sir. Sam has told me a lot about you."

Jacob glared at him. "Funny she's told nothing about you." Sam jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "It's nice to meet you too, Jack."

"Good! Now, that you have met officially - who wants a drink? I know I do." Jack brushed her arm.

"Yeah, I'll get it, diet coke?" she nodded, "and what can I get you colonel?"

"Beer thanks," Jack headed over to the bar.

"Diet coke! He is practically telling you to go on a diet!" Sam glared at him.

"Dad, I drink diet coke! I happen to like the taste better then normal coke, and he is trying, ok - you said you'd do the same!" He grunted again and sunk into the seat across the table from where Jack had been sitting. Jack returned with their drinks and slid in the booth next to Sam. Sam rested her hand on his thigh, and shuffled closer to him. "So dad, how was the trip?" he shrugged. "Classified."

It was little over an hour later when Jacob decided it was time to leave. "I'm gonna head home, Sam. So you want a lift?"

She shook her head. "No thanks dad, I'll talk to you later." He was reluctant to leave, but he finally did. Leaving the couple sitting in a slightly uncomfortable silence. "I'm so sorry about that, he gets a little over protective especially after the whole Jonas thing."

He smiled and kissed her cheek." Don't worry, I understand. We better head off, gotta get you back." They headed to the car and Jack helped Sam into the passenger seat.

"Sam," Jack said nervously as he slid into his own seat. She looked at him worried about what he was going to say, "I should have told you this sooner, but I was scared you'd run in the opposite direction."

"Nothing is going to make me run, just tell me what it is."

"I have a kid." She was shocked. "His name is Charlie and he is nine," he held his breath for her reaction.

"Wow, um, ok… What about his mum?" She was holding her breath as well.

"We were sixteen. Too young to get married. It just didn't work out, but we are still friends." She nodded, "We are just friends. I still love her, just not romantically anymore." Sam smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Do you want to see a photo?" She smiled again. "Yes, if he looks anything like you he is going to be a heartbreaker when he's older."

They drove to the academy and Jack parked to walk her to her door, "So, are you free for dinner at my place on Friday? I'll cook and we can watch a movie." Sam smiled at him.

"I don't have to be back until Sunday afternoon so I could stay the night," she said seductively.

"Now, that's the best idea you have had all night!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**JJ:P**


End file.
